The Judgment Report
by Gaze of Providence
Summary: A hapless Level 0 recalls terrible memories to a Judgement branch regarding strange sightings, and the reason he has begun fearing dark and abandoned alleyways, and the things that lurks therein. Somewhat features characters from the franchise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Despite my initial doubts, I have come to this office as I am at the end of my rope. I have been plague by this recurring nightmare, this wraith, for several weeks now, and it is within my hopes that reporting to a policing organization that this fear that spreads from my skin every time I am alone in a dark and abandoned alleyway in any part of the day.

Please do not regard my report as mere ramblings of a juvenile delinquent or troublemaker, due to my past as a user of the Level Upper. Indeed, my doubts was mostly focused on that fact—other than the inexplicably unbelievable tale I am about to tell or report to you—and that I have gambled of what remained of my already tattered reputation. However, I could not care less for such human notions, for my living with a completely sound mentality is of higher importance to me.

I have tried to file a report to another Judgment branch, which was nearer to my school. However, I found that the personnel there are of queer nature, and seem to enjoy mindless babble over cakes and tea with their civilian friends rather than uphold an air befitting that of the fine establishment of Judgment. It was disappointing, since I have heard good reviews from their lot. Apparently, they were the ones who have cracked the case of the Level Upper pandemonium and Poltergeist panics. You know which branch I am talking about right?

I must apologize for the unnecessary padding of my tale, as I said, I have doubts, and however, there is a much deeper connotation to what I said. Simply put, I am in extreme agitation as of now, and I very doubtful if I can adequately tell what I am about to report to you. However, I am now forwarding to the beginning of my story now, as obviously taking much of both our times.

First off, I should introduce myself. My name is Tokuro Kirei, a level 0. Of which school I attend matters not, though I believe a quick search of the city Data Banks can provide you with that information. My medical records can also be obtained with little prodding. However, I do hope you'll put that aside and give me the benefit of the doubt regarding this. I have lengthened this prologue far enough, and as such I apologize again for it again. I shall now begin my tale.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The nightmare—the appearances of this wraith—occurred in the middle of June. It was one late evening; I was trying to find a way back into the safety and comfort of my dormitory and most especially, my room. While walking in an apparently rough part of the seventh district, I came upon a group of delinquents, who threatened me as I passed by one of their loitering spots. I did not notice that I was treading on dangerous territory, especially in a time where they were most agitated—not that they aren't always agitated, especially at night and in groups—as they were accosting a lone girl. Although I did not get a look at her face, I briefly glimpsed that she was wearing a short skirt and one of those tacky loose socks. Of course, in their frenzied approach of her person, they quickly dispatched of me with their threats. I do not know what had happened to the girl, and I will not presume the worst of her—for the sake of my beleaguered conscience.

I do not care what look of disgust you will give me for abandoning the girl. I was alone, weak and vulnerable. Only a complete and total madman with no regard for his or her own life and safety will go out of their way and help that girl unarmed and alone. Also, despite for her troubles, I will not help a girl of her age, who was too much of an imbecile to not get caught by troublemakers in the night time alone, and in that condition. As for myself, I was being lethargic during that time. That is my excuse for accidentally being there.

However, we're straying too far from the tale now. Anyway, in my haste, I seem to have gone astray from my preferred path. Even more terrible is that I have heard the thundering roar of lightning from nearby, and assumed that it would start rain. My conjecture was incorrect however, as there was no sight of rain—not even a light drizzle. I'm assuming that it was a rare case of 'lightning out of the blue'. However, pressingly, due to my concerns, I have become even more lost in the labyrinthine alleyways of this city.

While I was trying to find my back to my dormitory, an utterly indescribable feeling of foreboding crept up from my shoulder. It seemed to come up from the bowels of a silent and, astonishingly despite the nearby illuminations, completely lightless alleyway. Naturally, I was incredibly, disconcerted. It was as if a demonic entity glared in its hollow eyes from within that abominable abyss.

My pace slowed down to a halt and I was completely silent thereon. I was wary of that feeling, and I stared into the chasm of darkness that was the alleyway. However, I could not fathom anything from it; there was neither sight nor sound to behold. Needless to say, I swallowed by fears and walked by it and tried to continue my journey.

All of a sudden, a black shadow reared from the darkness of that alleyway. I could not scream; my lungs and throat would not let me, as my entire body trembled at the unexpected outburst.

However, my panics were of no concern as I discovered that a simple black cat passed me by, relieving my tremulous heart.

Looking into its piercing yellow eyes comforted me quite a bit, as I rather see the life showing through one's eyes regardless of emotion than the abject uneventfulness of umoving oblivion.

It is said that misfortune befalls upon those who have their paths crossed by a black cat. The majority of people living in this white city scoff at such nonsense derived from olden superstitious fears. I too sneer at those old tales, but in a totally different way. No misfortune shall befall me because I am the most misfortunate person I know, which my current situation and several events that have passed can attest. If there is anyone who claims to be much more misfortunate than I, then I would like for him to walk a mile in my shoes for a single day and see what it's like.

Having calmed myself down, I playfully shooed the stray cat away, which it immediately complied, scurrying back into the darkness of another alleyway.

It was then at that moment, that I encountered at the very edge of my vision a figure that returned that creeping feeling in full. It was at that lightless alleyway the figure stood, a girl of a young age. I am not a connoisseur of fashion so I could not tell exactly what garb she was wearing. However, she wore some sort of sweater and a blouse under it.

That was what I first saw from within that darkness, and I could not think that the shadows would reveal much of this person and I hope well that it wouldn't.

Of course, I was wrong.

Immediately after that assumption, a queer green illumination shimmered from her hand, startling my poor heart into a beating fury. I do not know, and I wouldn't even dare to think what kind of terrifying object of science she had in her hands, nevertheless I could not move. I would have run at that moment, however, the fear gripped me into an unyielding embrace. My feet buckled and my mouth was agape and I could not speak, as I was completely vulnerable to the fear that this person brought.

We just stood there as if we were stuck in an immemorial dimension beyond human fathoming. Time seems to stand still and I truly believed that the seconds stretch into hours. Yet, there was no stirring from the both of us. Only the howling of winds and the ambiance of city nightlife filled the air with any sort of discernible sounds.

Then there was complete mayhem, as I struggled violently out of that abysmal labyrinth of shadows and back into the open streets of nightlights. What stirred me from that perpetually motionless state was she stepped forth from the darkness towards me, and allowed to show her uncannily vacant face.

That was merely the prelude of the horror however, and she wasn't the nightmarish wraith I was talking about per se either. Indeed, even after such a terrible encounter, I claimed that incident merely as an isolated one, and not connected to my current fears of alleyways. No, my terrors were derived from something much more gruesome.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Several days passed by and I have yet to encounter that girl from the alleyway, although that feeling that creeps from my shoulders often comes forth every time I pass by an alleyway of suitable darkness and abandonment. However, those were just passing feelings of anxiousness and I could easily extinguish them. Yet, the existence of that girl and her vacant expressions continued to play restlessly in my mind, and I often try to drown them with school work or minor revelry alone in my room—which I hitherto tried to do as little as possible due to many of my friends and teachers' concerns. It worried me however, that these symptoms of isolation would continue so long as the image of that girl remained in my visions.

In spite of all this, I steeled my wits and tried to live my life as expected of me, a lowly esper of level 0, busying myself with the whining din of existing within routines.

Listless and uninteresting days pass by as night was filled with worrisome visions of that girl. Although, I felt strangely relieved that my life was at least colored by images of something interesting, in spite of the frightening truths behind them. In the end, I was utterly bored with being a powerless nobody in this white city of science, and longed for a stirring situation to come upon me, even if it was with meeting that girl in the alleyways once gain.

Oh, how many times must have I curse myself for that request. In this irreligious city, gods and idols do not exist. However, they can come cruelly at times, awakening from their death sleep and bringing forth fear on those luckless fools who have forgotten of their existence. Perhaps my being here right now, and all the tremendously hair-raising ordeals and moments I have encountered thus far, would not happen have I not made that momentary emotion of desire.

I don't know and could not recall how I ended up there; however, I can only ascertain that I have walked into another one of the labyrinthine alleyways of the city. The only thing I could scarcely bring to mind after my realization of getting lost is a faint sound of a voice calling someone. The voice was not of anything I have ever heard in my life, and I believe that the aural compositions of that voice were beyond any concept this four dimensional world could even try to comprehend. However, I heard, or more precisely, felt it, as I come to from my strange lapse of memory. Despite the strange properties of this quite alien voice, it was of splendid in nature, and it was something that was truly ineffable, something that you need to hear—or felt as in my case—to understand.

I do not know if it called for me, or if it beckoned for someone else, or altogether called upon anyone who has felt those vibrating movements of molecules; nevertheless, I was drawn into that unsettling black chasm of a city corridor.

When I realized where I ended up, I immediately tried to turn back from that abysmal hall before the surge of terror gripped and froze me on that spot. And as I turned around, I instantly saw something that in its utter familiarity other than surprise, gave me visions of innumerable memories of that terrifying night in the dark alleyway. The memories have returned from that night, and in full force, as I saw the piercing yellow eyes of a black cat.

At that moment, I began to tremble uncontrollably. I stared into the eyes of that cat, which I could not recognize was the same cat that appeared before me that one dark night. However, I could feel that this cat would serve the same purpose as the one that passed me by that night—a herald to that girl.

Once again, that uneasy feeling crept up from my shoulder, as a sense of an unimaginable feeling of foreboding embraced me, as if clawing into my very flesh, and as the cat ran away from my visions, I kept staring into the spot it had stood not a mere moment before. I there not look behind me, for I knew what was coming, and sure enough, I heard a light tapping sound—the sound of footsteps.

Step-by-agonizing step, the person I expected would eventually come, and I know not what she intended do with me. I could not read any of her emotions as I saw her that night, her eyes formed stagnant pools of soulless indifference. Yes, what I fear the most is what I could not hope to know.

I stayed still, keeping that I do not turn around to see her and not knowing what I should do, despite my fears. If I only knew her powers or at the very least could only tell through those blank eyes of hers, what her intentions would be then I could determine what reasonable course I could take.

In the end, I just stood there, as my back was facing the darkness of that alleyway and that oncoming person of ineffable abstraction. Here, I thought my speculations on what she would do to me once she reached me would not stop, and dearly some part of my subconscious thought that an eternal waiting would be ideal than knowing what's to come. Dearly, I hoped for it.

All those hopes are in vain, as the footsteps and the sound that accompanied it stopped, and an incredibly oppressive presence lingered and leered motionlessly from beyond my human visions. It was a deafening silence to say the least, and the slight desire that I wanted for this situation to continue on for as long it can has ebbed away completely, as the lurking fear gazed upon me and threatened to wrench my heart from its caverns by the mere thrashing it does out of reflex. There, I wanted it all to get it on already, in anyway it can.

Unfortunately, the figure that lurked behind heard that desire that I have conjured forth from my mind, and took a step that seemed so loud that I thought it echoed through the alleyways and resounded throughout my brain.

In that instant, my instincts completely overwhelmed my motionlessness and common sense, and immediately after, tried to turn around to see the face of the one that harassed me.

There I saw her expressionless, almost dead eyes once again. The eyes were but simple brown pool of lifelessness, mocking all eyes that still shimmer with the zest of life. Matching this was the ghoulish paleness of her skin, possibly exaggerated by her proximity in the pitch colored alleyways of the city. However, what made me cower and flee away from that place and once again lose myself in the maze-like structure of the city's alleyways, was her cold and monotonous voice.

She told me something close to my ears with her warm breath that somehow made me shiver despite the contradictions. She told me to _leave, _and wasn't foolish enough to test what would happen if I didn't obey her orders.

I ran, and as I passed several more dark and terribly empty alleyways, it seemed my hallucinations got the best of me, for queer white streaks seemed to pass me by in one of those alleyways.

•••••••••••••••••••

It took a while to gather my thoughts, as small glimpses of that strange unearthly voice that seemed to beckon from a moment back were interposed by the nearly unmemorable continuation of that girl's warnings, as well as the terror I felt from her. I sensed that there was more to that sentence than the word _leave_, and I believed that as I ran away from her I caught a nearly faint sound of her declaring her name in that hideously monotonous voice.

However, when I came to from my frightened running, I discovered that by some strange coincidence that I have become lost in that Cretan mockery that was the labyrinthine alleyways of the city. I was of course concerned by this; however, I kept my composition during that ordeal. For have I not trembled in a sight more terrifying than being lost in a maze of dark halls? Still, I was wary that the darkness of those halls that could hide the presence of things such as that girl and those unknown white streaks, or probably something quite worse. In the end, despite my calmness, I was still cautious, for in every direction were the dreadful dark paths that could hide those lurking terrors.

However, there was a sigh of a relief within me as I have at least escaped that close encounter with that terror once again. Perhaps I wasn't so misfortunate as I thought.

I remembered that I am in the age and in the city of advanced technology, and with that, I took out my mobile phone, and used its GPS application. Quite simple enough, it determined my location and gave me routes that would be preferably the best way to go to my destination.

There, I began walking for the exit from these black places and back to the world of light, and in good time as well, as afternoon and indeed sunset, was forthcoming.

While walking with my mobile phone, surveying and determining my location, I heard something from afar, slightly resembling that of roaring thunder. I do not know if by some freak of nature, another 'lightning out of the blue' occurred or my audio hallucinations are overcoming my mind. Perhaps it was indeed another one of those rare weather phenomena, or simply the case of déjà vu. Indeed, there was no way the phenomenon was that of hallucination, as my fears have recede and my concerns for those shadowy halls lessened and that unknown voice that was beckoning me disappeared. Regardless, of its nature, I truly did not care, as my all my attention was centered on finding the way out of these dark halls.

Yet, that thunderous sound struck oddly in my mind, as it continued to come in indeterminable intervals and I seemed to be plunging right into its center as I tried to continue in my search for an escape. Was the electromagnetic interference causing this to my instrument? I could not wholly tell, however, I was obviously less inclined not to follow the instructions of my phone lest I end up getting lost even more so than before.

Finally, the thunder stopped and what was left was the ambiance of an isolated alleyway in a large city. My mobile phone and its GPS application remained in perfect working condition as I discerned, and I continued to follow the path it laid out for me.

However, there was something queer about the paths I have followed, as I felt an unusual familiarity with my surroundings. I hoped that it was merely a case of déjà vu that gave me this feeling.

Then I felt that familiar creeping shadow of foreboding over my shoulder, and I knew that my mobile phone has directed me into the mouth of that ebony alleyway once again. I do not know if I had entered into some kind of insane moebius strip. I do not know if I had essentially followed non-Euclidean laws that where terribly unfamiliar to my levels of perception, and modified the operations of my mobile phone. I do not know and I do not wish to know, that maybe, the phone followed exactly what I wanted it to, and it was I, out of my abstruse curiosity of the esoteric and the queer that lead me to this black pit. I shudder at that thought, even now, as I relate this to you.

However, there was no time despise my own subconscious thoughts, and immediately, I turned left into another corner, as I did not wish for another reprise of what happened earlier this day. I put away my mobile phone, as clearly it has done too much for its own good.

I turned right again, determining not to slow down my slightly quick pace. However, I suddenly stopped, as an incredibly oppressive air, clamped down upon making me unable to move. I was in a junction in the middle of a single alleyway. It was unusually dark and silent, as seemingly all the ambiance I have heard previously had disappeared; this gave the oppressive atmosphere of the place even much more pronounced.

Then, an incomparably awful scent of iron filled the stagnant air. Small sounds of liquid dripping onto the pavement accompanied this smell, and I presumed the worst of what kind of scene could hold such an awful combination. The noisome air and mysterious dripping came from the right side of that unbelievably dark alleyway.

Immediately after, a question sprang up from my mind. Is there anybody out there? That question fluttered and rang all throughout my head for some time while I stood there in that unpleasant air. However, just as that question sounded to and from my head, something else completely engulfed and muffled it. They were the sound of light footsteps coming from the right of the alleyway.

Perhaps it was the curiosity or the worry for the safety and well-being of a fellow man that made me do it, I could never tell. Nevertheless, I defied my own logic and fears and decided to peer through the corner, careful not to be seen by that person.

I do not know how I can tell you that the darkness in the alleyway, which I have started fearing for what lurks and hides within it, had mercifully spared me from what I saw on that day.

As I gazed into the abyss, the abyss gazed back. There, in front of me was the motionless pool of brown that was called the eyes of that expressionless girl.

At that instant, I turned my back and ran away, as loud noises of moving gravel and earth echoed behind me, as well as small glimpses of those inexplicable streaks of white to the left. I do not know what was happening, and I did not care for an inquiry.

You'd think that the terror I felt in those black pits is the cause of the wraiths—these delusions as you say—that appear before me frequently. No, that would be a mistake to conclude. What I saw there was simply a prelude, not the wraiths themselves that will come and haunt me in the waking and in the dreaming world until this instant, and they are more real than you know. For what I saw in there was indeed the girl with the expressionless face. However, it was more than that, because she could no longer create any sort of expression and feeling now even if she tried, even if _we_ tried. The reason being is that what I saw in that horrible black abyss is the emotionless face of a horribly torn and mangled body of that girl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An infinitely boundless number of things can happen in an instant, not much less in a day. And in a city of wondrous scientific achievement and fantastic powers, it is within its very nature that each passing movement is filled to the brim with interesting passages of moments that many minds can not even hope to capture all. It seemed though, that sometimes events can clutter the lives of those who are unlucky enough to be caught up between them, and people are forced to choose which to focus.

Such was the case with the Anti-Skill I have contacted to investigate that murdered girl with the uncanny face after escaping that dreadful alleyway. Do not think of me that I am doing this for the service of my fellow man or for any foolish human concepts such as justice—and I most certainly don't have the ostentatiousness to think so as well. I am merely using the Anti-Skill as protection from any sort malign force and dreadful hallucinations that would obviously overcome me when I once again those demented alleyways. I do not know why, but maybe there was a sick and twisted perversion in my subconscious, telling me to feed its frightful curiosity for the maddening and the weird.

To my misfortune however, I end up only with two such operatives, as many them from the nearest branch where out for duty, due to a report of a queer man in robes apparently drowning in the river. Of course I could tell that you are familiar with that case.

Anyway, despite this setback, I had some faith in my unaware bodyguards to keep those figures that lingered in the darkness as well as my sanity in check. I mean, are they not trained to deal with the most dangerous of angst-ridden superpowered children in the city? They must have encountered some things that are more stirring than that of a butchery of a single girl, some things within the deeper chasms of what is known as the Darkness of Academy City.

The two men who were with me whose identities and faces were of little note to me, and were practically similar if seen from the distance. Maybe it was due to their strenuous training, greatly stressing their duties as more important than that of their egos. I could not understand why I took a second look upon these Anti-Skill officers. They wore all the usual apparels, such as their black helmets, vests and paddings. Strangely, they did not wear their usual blue uniforms under their protective gear. Of course, this was not uncommon, as they sometimes wore other colors in their uniforms, such as green and yellow.

It was possibly because they were very furtive in their actions. They followed not too closely from me, and seemed to speak to each other in whispers.

Perhaps they were secretly accusing me as a prankster wasting their precious time. These things occur some times, with espers modifying meat to look like a reasonable facsimile of the human flesh.

Perhaps, even worst of all, they already made me the primary suspect of the murder that I witnessed. These hypotheses float around in my mind while I led them to that morose alleyway I despised to the core. Nevertheless, I often told myself that my paranoia was going on overdrive, as I once again, go into that alleyway despite the remonstrations of my senses. Still however, I could not help but feel a small uneasiness being with those two Anti-Skill personnel. It did not help that the other Anti-Skill personnel from the branch I approached where having a bit of uneasiness as well when the two volunteered to go with me, as well as the fact that it is already night time, which increased the shadows of the alleyways.

Even now, I do not know why. Maybe, I just didn't like their all black outfits. They look more like members of a covert operations unit more than anything else.

In spite of my misgivings, we continued to traverse the shadowy alleyways, with me as the guide—most regrettably, as I wanted the Anti-Skill to flank in me in both sides in order to secure my safety. I once again used my mobile phone for its GPS function, determining that if it led me to that damned spot without my noticing then it would surely lead me now too when I am looking for it in earnest.

My leading the way, made it seem to me that I looked some kind of leader. Of course, this was further from the truth as the uneasiness with my unwary protectors created suggestions of me being used as bait to call upon the monsters that hid within the darkness.

Then, in an instant, my uneasiness turned into panic as I hear the sound of light arms being cocked. My body instinctively froze, as I held my breath, trying to determine what was happening.

I, however, was somewhat calmed, as I realized the two men move forward in front of me. As usual, the two men moved furtively yet swiftly with guns in their hands, and took positions to the left and right of me. Although, due to the fast pace of events, it took me a while to realize that this was the same alleyway, where I caught a glimpse of that dead girl's body.

I myself furtively moved and positioned my body near the Anti-Skill personnel to the right, seeing as the side was already familiar to me a while back during that harrowing experience, and kept away my mobile phone as it has done its purpose.

Not knowing what was occurring, I whispered to the person next to me for an inquiry. There, he said if I could smell anything strange in the air. Immediately after I turned my attentions on the air, my nose began to itch, along with being affected by an irritating stinging sensation that nearly made sneeze. I tried to relieve my nose by wiping it. However, it was to no avail, as the smell's assault, which seemed like millions of tiny needles stabbing at my nose continued unimpeded. My eyes did not fair any better as it began to water uncontrollably with that same prickling sensation that assailed my nose. I did not know how I could notice this, as it apparently went on for at least a while. Perhaps it was because my faculties were focused on my fears and paranoia that prevented me from smelling that stench, or perhaps the men had better training in sensing sudden changes in the composition of the air, nevertheless, I was completely unaware that such a strong and stinging smell hung over that little junction.

I took my handkerchief and wiped the tears from eyes, and completely closed them, only opening my eyelids to assess the situation or out of importance. I later used that cloth to cover my nose, so I could at least try to prevent some of those noxious vapors from entering and irritating my nostrils further, whereupon I may accidentally ruin our stealthy movements through sneezing or any other sort of respiratory pain.

While trying to filter the air with that cloth of mine, I suddenly realized something awfully strange. It was something I alone at that situation could have detected, and in its complete mundanity could easily be overlooked.

The smell in the air was of a strong chemical substance not the scent of blood.

•••••••••••••••••••

Sensing my consternation, the Anti-Skill next to me inquires if the noxious smell of the chemical substance has left me in a state of lightheadedness, and asks if I wanted to be escorted out of the enclosed area. I could not answer him directly as I was preoccupied with my own thoughts, and muttered during that slight moment of reverie that the blood was gone.

Immediately after hearing this, the Anti-Skill next to me hand signaled to the Anti-Skill at the adjacent wall to what can be summed as him charging forward while the one next to me gives him cover. With clean efficiency that can only be obtained through fine honing of skills via intensive training of the body and mind, both of them began to move quickly to their designated tasks with guns drawn. The man in the adjacent wall charged into the grasp of that demoniac shadowy chasm, while the man next to peered from the side, prepared to aid his ally with a cover of gunfire.

However, not a single bullet was ever shot from that black machine, as there have found nothing.

When we got of those black hallways formed by the leering of close buildings, my mind was preoccupied with what we did not found. The two men with me gave an extended report of what they discovered. Here, they stated of a strong chemical substance that was apparently used to clean something within that loathsome alleyway. Furthermore, at the very edge of that alleyway that opened to another one had its concrete pavements and walls strangely destroyed and fractured severely. This destruction appeared as well on the other end of that alleyway, although only to a lesser extent and the destruction had marks of a single linear direction unlike the other end. However, the queerest part of their report was that there was a rectangular hole that was cut deeply into the rock. It was six feet deep, as if to mock me of my knowledge of its true and sinister purpose—a tomb.

I asked the two Anti-Skills if any forensic evidence could be gathered from the wreck in those demonic halls. However, they stated that they need the assistance of their forensic field investigators for the job, and stated that since the crime scene was bathed in an unknown chemical substance, any at all evidence regarding a dead body would've already been eradicated. Clearly, they tried to lighten my already disappointed mood with the fact that they could still try to trace the owners of the chemical substance if it can be identified, however, it did little to move me.

My countenance fell over at this disappointment, even then, a small part of me was celebrating at the fact that they did not find anything, which implied I could no longer be involved with that frightening girl and her brutal demise. However, nearly the whole of my self knew that it was far from that case, and the creeping shadow that appears upon my shoulders brood in those ebony alleyways, furtively trying to cling upon me and drag me back into that lurking fear. Questions once again sprang up within me, and I could not help but be appalled by my own perceptiveness of their apparent solutions.

Who was that person at the end of that alleyway? Did that person murder that girl? Why was the alleyway destroyed in two different places and all evidence of the dead body erased? Who made that rectangular cut in the ground? Am I correct in my assertions regarding the true nature of that black hole?

Finally, a single question amongst all questions rang out the most inside my mind. Who was that girl?

As I stood there with those two men, waiting to finish their reports, a sense of dread passed by my mind as a small memory gurgled forth from those dark crevices of forgotten and superfluous memories. I saw back then a fleeting glimpse of a girl with a familiar figure similar to that dead girl with the blank expression on her face. The dread lingered on as I continued on with my reverie, there was an uncanny resemblance, I could not tell for certain and how I wish would never be certain. However, the thought was still there and will always be there until I gave its existence recognition: I knew the face of that girl.

I stood there unmoving, apparently having my soul taken from its fragile vessel. However, I was then jolted from my awful trance by one of the Anti-Skills with me, asking me for my name. In my lethargic state however, I did not have any motivation to answer any more of their questions; I did not even have any motivation left to speak. All I wanted was to run away from those streets that gave the entrances of those black alleyways, and bury myself within the land of dreams, protected by sanctity of my room.

Regardless of my lack of motivation, the black-clad Anti-Skill continued to pester with their inane vocalizations, threatening me with laws and rules regarding the non-cooperation of suspects.

The word 'suspect' rang the most out of the words that I could not wholly even try to comprehend. Instantly, like a monster having possessed my body, I took flight from the vicinity, predictably, with the Anti-Skill close at hand. I did not understand completely my own reason for running away, perhaps it was derived from many reasons resulting from the terror I have experienced in that alleyway and as well as my weariness of it entirely. In the end however, my mind took focus on escaping rather than ponder any rational reasons for what I have done.

I kept running through the sidewalks, passing and bumping into several, justifiably, surprised and angry people along the way. If my mind weren't so preoccupied with not being caught, I would have tried to apologize for my rude and brutish behavior, emphasis on the word 'try'.

Despite with my head start, the Anti-Skill was fast approaching and my pace slowed down, it was obvious that my body's stamina has reached its limits and the Anti-Skill's training have allowed them to gain ground on me. With this, I knew that I must lose them in ways other than outrunning them. However, it was nighttime and there were not enough people to form a crowd in which I could lose them. For a moment, I did not know what to do as my speed lessened and my muscles could no longer support the constant strain that I was putting it through. However, my mind was still keen, and I have already formulated a plan, although a contemptible one, of escape throughout that chase: I had to use those alleyways for my escape.

Reluctantly, I had to use my plan as so I can escape, as such as I turned a corner, I immediately ran into the alleyway nearest to it. The experience was at all pleasant, as the narrow alleyway was not just dark, but it had the noxious fumes of garbage callously tossed aside. The walls were moist and were lined with an unknown ichorous fluid of vile stench. In spite of this awful atmosphere and of my fears, I entered the dank squalor of that dark alleyway with the hopes of escaping my pursuers. I can now only see this through until the end; giving up will result into something probably much worse in the end as I had ran away from the law, making me even more suspicious than before. Still the subtle dread I felt regarding those queerly black-clad Anti-Skill, motivated me not to give up, at least not to those particular Anti-Skill personnel.

I kept trekking into that dark alleyway and knew from the sounds of footsteps and displacing garbage that the Anti-Skills have entered the same alleyway as I. I knew that several other alleyways were interconnected with the alleyway I was in, and knew that I could use the labyrinthine halls of this city that made me lose my way before to my advantage. Right now, all I focused was on escaping, and disregarded any fear I had with them, in the hopes that I would not stray for my goal.

Without any regard for direction, I chose the first alleyway that my gaze caught. However, my jumping into these mazes did not deter of the Anti-Skills apparently, as I could hear them. I do not know if they had technology to track me, or had planted a device on me during that time I was with them through they can track. I did not have the slightest idea. Regardless, the Anti-Skills were on my track and I could not lose them despite my continued running within these dark halls, and I knew that I would soon catch up to me. I could no longer keep up my pace, I could no longer catch my breath, and my muscles burned in agony through my skin.

In the end, I staggered and eventually fell into the blackness of an alleyway. I continued to breathe in an incredibly abnormal pace, it was completely apparent to me that my body was deprived of the oxygen it needed due to my running. My heart also beat in an abnormal pace, trying its best to deliver blood all throughout my weary body.

Here, I knew that I could no longer continue with the escape, and I have failed.

They're steps began to ring and echo within those lonesome alleyways creeping with black and abominable shadows where unknown things may or may not lurk to take me away with them. Fear and terror has begun to overtake the various fissures within my mind. It was only natural, as from nearly every conceivable part of that place where I trapped myself, therein dwelled all of the new fears that have come to its own realization.

However, my fears brought on a renewed desire not to be engulfed by them, and I wished gravely for a miracle wherein I escape the grasps of these men and places brought from Stygian rivers.

I could not wholly understand what had occurred in these final moments in that alleyway, as I began to crawl, fumble and eventually shamble my way with my weakened physical faculties away from that place, and escape the clutches of those black clad men, knowing full well that miracles do not occur in this city. My senses however, began to warp queerly and the things I perceived began to narrow down into something what a grievously ill person near death might experience. Every bit of my senses changed the perceptions of my world into something I could not comprehend completely. My visions blurred and distorted, my hearing reduced to that of muffled sounds, my touching and feeling reduced to mere numbness, my olfactory senses were terribly unperceptive, and my balance lost as I seemingly floated into an abyssal vacuum. I do not know how long I was in that queer state that I believed was my mind's combined reflexive action at my pandemonium and lack of oxygen. It seemed like an eternity that I floated in utter lack of senses and perception, until I heard the strange and discordant sound of pipings, as my body was stretched and torn as space itself was suddenly swept and warped into some chaotic nadir. This event warped my body painfully, and I could not help but scream in agony.

And then, I woke up; lightheaded and nauseous though, in the comfort of a familiar rectangular space of my own plain and unlit dormitory room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I could not wholly fathom, though mercifully, on what had happened on that night. I did not know how I escaped those black-clad Anti-Skills and that dark alleyway and have ended up in my own room, without opening the doors or being seen by the other occupants of the dormitory. I do not know what those mindless cacophony of pipings in that black vortex meant. There were many hypotheses I could try to make out of the disjointed quasi-memories that had tormented me and had given me terrible suggestions of what had occurred. However, I did not dare to form these bizarre suggestions into something that is held in any form of firm logic and reasoning, as I might be mistaken as a madman. The only reasonable and sane explanation I could form is that I did actually escape on my own and have somehow—out of sheer idiotic luck—was unnoticed by anyone. However, due to my distorted senses and weakened body, my mind could not fully intake the information during my frantic exodus, leaving me with a small case of amnesia as well as some bizarre ethereal quasi-memories. All in all, even if this does not convince any psychologist of note that I haven't gone insane, I am relieved that my mind could at least lend me some merciful ignorance regarding the true nature of my escape, as I fear, the truth would be too much for me as of now to handle.

However, those fears were still within me, and I as days pass I look upon nearly every imaginable dark corner, regardless of time of day, as if expecting a lurking terror slowly to grasp upon me from my back. New fears also appeared, and I have strangely become acutely aware of strange men in black suits walking around furtively outside of my dormitory building from time-to-time. Even more surprisingly, I have received no news from my trusted sources, regarding Anti-Skills wanting me for fleeing interrogation regarding a suspicious scene, despite the Anti-Skills having all the necessary technological faculties they have to track me down. To me, a queer mix of sense of achievement and dread filled my heart, as my intuitive guesses regarding those black-clad Anti-Skills were indeed correct. No report regarding the dead body of that girl with the soulless eyes was filed, and I felt strangely saddened by this, in part because I nobody knows but I that a person has been killed.

However, I once again felt a great feeling of foreboding as I realized that I alone know of that girl's death, and slowly terror gripped me as I began to hallucinate them appearing in nearly every corner of this city where ever I went. From the sidewalks, to those dreadful alleyways, to the rooftops, and the streets, they torment me so, with those soulless eyes. These were the wraiths of that dead girl, and I see them often. I see them in brief glimpses before being consumed in black chasms of those noisome alleyways; I see them in nearly every crack of my twisted visions and in my dreams; I see them everywhere and their haunting were ceaseless and consistent, smashing upon my already battered mind and soul. I see them, always.

Their constant appearance is partly the reason why I took the Level Upper in the first place, as I began to lock myself inside my room at least to remove some of those visions of those wraiths. I felt, I needed power to escape from them, as no thought of defeating them-lest they continue to haunt me with their mystical presences—crossed my mind. Of course, we all know what happened to all the users and I dreamed screaming until that Judgment branch I visited resolved it. However, that experience as well as the fact that several unfortunate events occurred in my life left me as an empty shell of what I once was. Their appearances continued in my dreams as well as in the waking world unabated, as the maw of depression gnawed at my very thoughts and tormented me, brought upon by my miserable experiences.

•••••••••••••••••••

I am aware of your weariness Miss Judgment operative, as I sit and wail on to you with this unusually prolonged short story of my recent life. However, this is mostly because I need every aspect and detail to be heard by someone, to at least confirm to me when our talk has been done that I have not imagined the things that have transpired. It is for the sake of my mental soundness, and I wish for to use the data gathered therein this talk of hours for the purpose of psychologists' intellectual perusal. Be still, for my nightmarish ramblings are near its end, the final piece to my terror, and I shall try to seek peace once again.

•••••••••••••••••••

The terror of those wraiths reached its peak during that fateful day of August the 21st, where fantastical tales has somehow crept up from the imagination of an impish novelist. That fateful day where the supposedly windless night has been filled by the great glow of a strange sphere from afar in the city's the now-obliterated switchyard, where queer and unbelievable rumors of a great battle between the demon of the city—the number one level 5 esper—and a mere Level 0 street fighter has been won by the latter. The fateful day where innumerable city wind turbines filled the night with strong gales; that night, where I have confirmed a small but terrible theory that I refuse to believe in have been confirmed.

It started out normally for me; all through the day, tension gripped me as I battled with those fears that have been realized upon me. Of course—I have, by this time—locked myself into my room, rarely going out only by necessity as I feared those alleyways and I fear them still. Despite the persuasions of my few friends who insisted on getting me out of that wall have built to guard me, for the sake of visiting another good friend of mine, I did not yield to any sort of argument in spite of my friends having been disappointed at me. Because of this however, I became slightly concerned, and my conscience played mind games with me. All day I either waste my now slightly emaciated body by putting myself in a reverie of routines. I was staring upon my ceiling with thoughts of an alternate life I could have led, imagined of wondrous dreamlands that had my name that I could traverse after opening a beautiful black gate that casted a long shadow upon me after appearing in my visions during that maddening couple of hours of comatose in that Level Upper fiasco, or quiver in terror as I peer through my curtains to see those men in black suits were there in the dormitory courtyard furtively moving about. Still the most I did during a day—the most that irritated my friends—were staring into the lights of my computer monitor, browsing a certain image board or waiting for a reply from a certain online correspondent of mine.

It was already nighttime when I got in touch with Mr. Yee—the correspondent I talked about—again. Despite being divided by walls such as cyberspace and anonymity, Mr. Yee is a dear friend of mind, and had keen intellect compatible to my own. He was the one who tried to prevent me from using Level Upper. However, the most endearing attribute he had, other than his intellect and concern for me was his uncanny ability to predict certain vague events, and I logically assumed that his abilities were that of a slightly advanced Precognition. I would have loved to talk about the dear friend of mine, however, that is a story for another time, as there is something important I need to discuss with you regarding him. Anyway, as an example of his feats in divining the future, he predicted the loss of accurate weather predicting over Academy City, the closure of the Misawa Cram School, the terrorist attack in the Underground Shopping district, and more that are so overtly preposterous, that he divulged nearly all he had seen the thin fabric of time only to me. However, more importantly, he predicted exactly what would occur on the night of August 21. I could never ascertain how exactly Mr. Yee had arrived in his very colorful and detailed and exact predictions, as insofar that no known esper hitherto had such fine precision in predictions. In the end, I did not have the heart to ask him, what ability or level he had—despite my growing curiosity as well as my desire to use his powers to aid me against my terrors—as I could tell that only espers had such abilities.

Nonetheless, when I have acquired a new message from him, I was very ecstatic, as I wondered what new outlooks into the future he could give me and I could use. As expected, he did indeed write a very interesting new prediction regarding that night of August 21, although I did not know why he had sent it in such a late time, since he usually send messages of predictions a few days in advance. Regardless of this, I was quite eager in reading this message of his. Of course, my countenance fell when I read the message he has given me during that night.

As usual with a mystical feel to it, he told me that a great and bright light would engulf the switchyard and it can be viewed considerably from afar, however, this would only herald great scores of gales that will stir up the still air. However, he appended in the end of the message a mostly patronizing tone—to my judgment—, which referenced by recent fears of alleyways and that girl that I have seen lying dead in the pool of her own blood. He wrote that I shouldn't allow this mundane fear of dark alleyways to control me forever, and as such, I _needed_ to go outside and confirm myself the true nature of my fear. Of course, I sent a carefully written letter of resentment towards what he told me. I mean, how could he blatantly tell me such things? He, who should've understood me the most regarding my fears? He, the person I trust the most?

Considerably incensed, I awaited his reply with great reluctance, knowing his ability of foresight, which I still I don't the limits—I presumed he already formulated a reasonable response before acquiring my message. However, I still wanted to at least humor from his side. Despite my now great paranoia and fear, as well as my current infuriation in him, I am still a man of reason, and my mind dictates that I at least consider the opinions of all sides in an argument, even if I am part of it.

I neither expected him to be silent regarding my reply due to shame nor apologize for his transgressions against me, expecting him to back up his reply to me with an argument grounded in reason.

In the end, Mr. Yee did indeed respond to my enraged message. However, what he had written down in that message shocked me so thoroughly that I was forced to comply with his request. That indeed, I must face and finally put an end to those fears brought on by that girl, on that windless night that is utterly etched into my mind, August 21st.

•••••••••••••••••••

It wasn't very long to overcome my own reluctance in this matter, for Mr. Yee's reply yielded a far greater concern for me. His ability to discern information that was not merely foresight of the future, was beyond any reasonable origin of today's science, and gave me suggestions that perhaps he was beyond a mere mid-level esper. Was he a Dual-Skill? I asked to myself. It was an impossibility in recent power development science, but that is only the reasonable information I could discern from what little information I gathered from him. Perhaps his power was not foresight at all? I do not know, however, certainly, it wasn't anything mystical like magic and voodoo.

Regardless of the truth of his abilities, I had to force myself to follow what he suggested me, to find out the true nature of my terror—that girl—as my situation is well beyond just a simple phobia.

As I finally come out of my wall, immediately after, the sense of dread already fills my skin and bones. The night has increased the darkness of those menacing apertures, those alleyways, which does not bode well for the soundness of my mind. It does not help that the previously windless night has suddenly formed violent gales in the air in nearly all directions. The chilling coldness of the wind sweeping on my skin, add to the slight trembling of my heart. With this sweeping gust, I could recall the message Mr. Yee had sent me was correct. Becoming more wary of his prediction that those black alleyways, I walked a few meters to find the last piece of his prediction. There, after turning my head, I could see from afar the great glow blazing in the night.

•••••••••••••••••••

His message spoke of the winds coming towards the light, as if an inversion of color from a black hole, trying to engulf everything that is near within its proximity. I too am seemingly being engulfed towards that white star in this urban jungle, as I approach it on the words of Mr. Yee.

Along with the predictions of light and violent gusts of winds, his message warned me that the winds would later change in their movements, and that I should be wary of glimpsing at the bases of the wind turbines lest I flee in terror before fulfilling my task. I wish he did not tell me of this little information; for what little he had given me, led to frightening and dreadful suggestions of the extent of how vast these fears have gone and infested this city, perhaps—more terribly—even the whole world.

As I walked towards the light, I tried my hardest to ignore the darkness that surrounds me, which formed those insidious black apertures. It seemed like a strange sense of symbolism to me, like a man walking away from the abyss of ignorance to guiding light of enlightenment. How I wish it were that kind of symbolism, for what I have discovered would lead my mind to flee from the terror of my realizations and desired for the safety of a new dark age. There is mercy in my ignorance—the most merciful thing in the world.

As expected, the winds began to change direction and the glow began dissipate from my visions. I knew then, that I needed to hasten my step, and get into the point where Mr. Yee told me to go—a certain hospital.

The winds blew coldly around me and seemed to act as a foreboding effect as I stood at the entrance of a large hospital whose name I could not recall. It was naturally large with many stories, an accessible roof and an underground car park, to accommodate the many employees and patients who go here each and every day. Perhaps it was only a natural sense of dread born in all average people of today, the fear of hospitals, were both the diseased and deceased would dwell, instead of the dread I have felt that I have acquired from those alleyways and that girl. This ordinary anxiousness of such a place, made me feel somewhat relieved, as these pass few days, my emotions were of course overwhelmed by that terror that keeps guarded on all dark halls and corners of the city.

Even though I have been here before when that Level Upper comatose blighted me, it's grotesquely boring, plain, and unyieldingly efficient and practical design, does not leave a good impression on me. This maybe the reason why I have yet to remember its name, such a place is beyond my patience and time.

From time to time, I see a few people coming to and fro the hospital, as well as a few shadows of people brooding in their windows, although I cannot discern their identities. At one point, I saw a stout man of advance aged, garbed in white, and had a queer, almost comedic, look of a frog on his face. These dumb activities of mine, such as watching the people go into the glowing hospital entrances, and looking at the curtained windows, alleviated me somewhat from the queer ululations of the wind that seemed to originate from the wind turbines that powered the city and for what unknown thing I must face—something that Mr. Yee did not even barely hinted.

I continued doing my harmless activity of watching people go inside the hospital, which naturally bothered the preoccupied people, although I could not stop, as I both enjoyed it too much as well as it aided me in calming my nerves.

One by one I viewed their somewhat concerned faces, as the minutes pass by and the thing I needed to discover regarding my fear, the thing whose face I did not even know, did not appear.

I saw that stout frog faced aged man in white again, determining that he was a doctor.

I saw a totally uninteresting girl in a shrine maiden's outfit, which seemed to be the only thing that makes her stand out.

I saw a rather petite girl, also dressed in white, seemingly a young girl of poor taste of clothes or hobbies—probably cosplay. Although, I have seen far stranger things in my grandfather's mystical collections, that white dressed girl also gave a stunted air of mystique, if it wasn't for the poor way she presented herself in her costume.

Then, I saw strange movements from the distance coming towards the hospital, as I feel that the winds have subsided.

There, surrounded by the darkness of the night and the shadowed chasms of those damned alleyways, I saw a sluggish movement from afar, as if it carried a heavy burden with it. As it came, closer to the hospital, its queer movements become more understandable, and its true form became even more discernible—they were actually three persons coming towards the hospital.

However, what I realized after those three people's identities apparent to me, made me flee in utter terror back into the isolation of that white painted plain room of mine.

From then on, I have insisted in staying in my room, despite the remonstrations of my peers and instructors, but I did not care, they do not understand the terror that I have beheld on that night, on what terrible things lurk in the alleyways, and nearly every corner of this city that would even make the underbelly of this city childishly cower into their crooks. Something is going to happen to me, not because of what I saw that night, but what events it allowed to open for me, like a demoniac flag being raised allowing for routes to be accessed in a game wherein I am unwilling to play.

Did I not come here to say I was at the end of my rope? Yes, for I fear my appearance in every day life is at its end. I will disappear soon; the darkness beyond those black chasms where the terrible being such as those wraiths lurked will soon engulf me, as it seers the fear into my very soul.

Do you know what I saw that night, Miss Judgment operative? Move closer; let me whisper in your ear. What I saw was the living and breathing form of that soulless eyed girl, the girl that was supposedly murdered some two fortnights ago, carrying a probably dead male student in her arms with another person.

The terror numbed me at the spot, as my senses once again moved according to my will. However, what sent me trembling and scurrying back, like a little rat, to the safety that plain box that is my dormitory room, was a facsimile, nay, most likely the original, of the girl—the wraith—that sent terror throughout my spine and bones, walking and holding that lifeless student side-by-side.

However, the most terrible thing about her was the lurking truth that was just beneath the surface of her appearance. I know her, she is famous, however, I cannot and I do not want to confirm it. I do not and I will not confirm the truth about the uncanny similarities of those lifeless eyes of her doppelganger with her _beautiful lively brown eyes_.

Now… Miss Judgment operative. Now, that I have divulged this information for the Judgment report you are writing down, I must say you must be very careful. Careful, as those things that lurk in the darkness, not those wraiths, but those black-clad Anti-Skill… those black suited men, furtively watching over me. They have followed me, and they intend to take me away, you must be careful of them. I will not tell you of the details, but… What? What? You don't want to know her name of that girl, she is to be not involved, she is but a minor terror of my wrecked nerves! I have told you a reasonable tale as far as I can discern for you to provide me with police protection. This was for me to get protection from you people from _them_, don't you understand! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! I don't need help; I want protection! I will disappear, as did Mr. Yee who know of the beautiful black gate in my dreams and the silver key!… How did he know! How can he know? You will disappear too unless you take this seriously! I am not tricking you into anything! They want me for my powers that I don't even know of. They want to take me away and I want protection! Didn't I tell you not to touch me! Don't! DON'T TOUCH—… I am not crazy, I have not dreamed of that, despite my self-denial for the very sake of my sanity, but they are real, and they'll come… those men in black-things will come for me and I will always fear them and where they have wrought… from… those damned black alleyways. Please let me go of your bonds, I just need someone to help me…


End file.
